


A Beautiful Sight

by tastygoldentaters



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, PWP, Schubert finally getting the love and attention he deserves, Smut, ass eating, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters
Summary: Ludwig has never been that good with words, but it was about time he let Franz know how much he appreciated him. Perhaps a walk among nature would be a good way to show him how he felt.





	A Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> There's no such thing as "too much porn". Enjoy the most productive thing I've accomplished this week.

Beethoven and Schubert were different in many ways, but they could be very much alike at times; both of them shared an immense love and admiration for nature, each capturing its beauty and essence in his own way. Sometimes, they found what they were looking for in the environment around them, but it wasn’t rare for them to find what they sought in each other.

They had been… together, as lovers, for quite some time now. At first they sought companionship and silent understanding — one looking to calm his inner storm, the other wishing his presence to be valued; those wishes complemented one another. As they grew closer, getting more and more comfortable together, a friendship developed — they spent days and nights in either deep conversation or a comfortable silence.

The attraction they felt for each other, however, was a bit more troublesome to deal with. Had they started spending time together out of desire and not friendship, maybe Ludwig would have noticed sooner that the urge he felt to be close to Franz was more than just a matter of enjoying his company… but had that happened, he wouldn’t dare strip his mind and soul to him when they sat together sharing wine and thoughts, and the desire he felt wouldn’t mean as much.

It took them several meetings of talking and drinking, enjoying the warm nights at the manor’s gazebo, for any of them to breach the subject of their love lives, and that of their… openness to the idea of being with another man. Franz had been more certain of his preferences, albeit it took him a while to open up about it, while Ludwig had never delved too much into those thoughts before, a mixture of repression and confusion that was cleared up as he heard more about Franz’s thoughts on the matter. It wasn’t unusual. It wasn’t wrong. That brought him so many questions he had no idea he had, but with Franz he felt no urge to hold back, if only because now they were close enough to discuss their thoughts on art and life without fear of judgement.

After long nights of musings on this and other subjects, Franz had asked the question he had been holding in ever since the topic had arisen. Was it all hypothetical, just food for thought, or had Beethoven actually entertained the thought of being with another man?

“ _Have you ever wondered what another man’s lips taste like?_ ”, he had phrased it. He had no immediate answer, left alone with his thoughts and the hammering of his heart in his chest.

“I want to know… what yours taste like. I have wanted to for a while, now, Franz.”

After their first kiss that night, which had tasted like red wine, they experienced many more. Coffee and cinnamon, beer and honey, until they were intimate enough to know the difference between those flavors and the pure taste of each other’s breath. Then they have had slow kisses and harsh ones, passionate or calm, sweet or ardent, and all the in betweens. And when they first made love, it was the taste of exhilaration and passion and joy, and they kissed before, during, and after, then more kissing and more loving in the following morning, between laughter and sighs and utter disbelief that had actually happened.

Now, months after it all had started, Ludwig insisted on taking Franz on a walk in the woods — and from the amount of things he brought along, they were probably camping out that night. They left the Otowakan after breakfast, and spent a lovely morning walking among nature, watching birds, sometimes stopping for some water, a note in Franz’s journal, a kiss in Ludwig’s lips… and then noon came around.

Their path went upwards, slightly but surely, and the higher the sun got, the more droplets of sweat showed on Ludwig’s forehead. He didn’t think twice before removing his leather jacket, and was barely aware of Franz’s eyes on him when he took off his scarf a few minutes later, exposing his neck. Franz’s gasp when he removed his shirt, however, didn’t go unnoticed, and a smirk formed in his lips whenever he felt his eyes on him.

Franz didn’t mention his lack of clothing until they sat by a clearing to rest and eat the sandwiches they had packed for lunch — he had seen the other shirtless plenty of times, but the way he was acting, as if it was just perfectly normal to walk half-naked in the middle of the woods, was driving him mad. His cheeks turned a peachy pink as he looked elsewhere, anywhere, trying to sound less flustered than he really was.

“Ludwig, is it really necessary for you to walk around that way? What if someone finds us, and sees you like this?”

At first, the only response he got was a chuckle — it would be too far-fetched to say this strange habit was uncharacteristic of his lover, but that knowledge didn’t make him any less concerned.

“Nonsense, Franz. I know for a fact that no one will find us here, and it’s too hot for me to miss out on the opportunity of feeling such a fresh breeze, don’t you think?”

Franz muttered something into his sandwich and focused on eating. He couldn’t tell if his lover was aware of how distracted seeing him that way made him, not that it made any difference. If he _wasn’t_ , his disregard for how attractive he was infuriated Franz, and at the same time made him utterly adorable; if he _was_ , it infuriated him all the same, although he would accept it would be a fair punishment for all the times he had teased Ludwig in the past.

He dared to look in his direction once more, only to find him drinking water straight from a bottle, splashing some on his face and chest. _Gottverdammt_ , that _couldn’t_ be unintentional. He closed his eyes and slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, getting back up and ready to continue their walk.

After a while, Franz had to concede that the walk was indeed making him sweat, and unbuttoned a few of the buttons in his shirt. He had expected the heat, and picked a light shirt with short sleeves beforehand, but seeing Ludwig’s back turned at him as they continued walking upwards wasn’t helping matters.

By the time they had stopped walking, when they had found a clearing with a nice view to the town below, the sun had already set, and the air around them got chillier by the minute. He redid the buttons on his shirt and helped Ludwig with the backpack he had brought — besides all the food and water, he had indeed packed a small tent, from the looks of it barely large enough for both of them to fit in.

When their camp was finally set up, Ludwig laid a quilt over the grass for them to sit. They stayed that way for quite some time, Franz engrossed in the book he had brought while Ludwig dozed off for a bit, lulled by the sound of crickets and the wind ruffling the trees. When he opened his eyes again, Franz had put his book aside, gazing at the stars with a soft smile on his lips. He seemed to have heard him sitting up, but he didn’t turn to face him.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Ludwig. It… means the world to me.”

“I thought you’d like it… The stars look beautiful from here.”

Ludwig looked down at his hand, resting in the space between them, and covered it with his own.

“They do indeed.”

“And yet I can only look at you.”

The words came out of his mouth lower than what he had intended, but he was sure Franz could still hear him as he laced their fingers together and leaned closer to him.

His free hand moved to Franz’s cheek, cupping it gently as he brought their faces closer. Ludwig ran his thumb over his soft skin, then down his jaw and to his chin, tilting his lover’s face up slightly.

“Your eyes… Your skin… _Heavens_ , Franz, your lips, they are _so beautiful_ …”

Ludwig’s fingers moved up to his mouth as he said that, gently stroking his soft lips as he studied his face — smooth, freckled skin, now blushing like a peach, thin lips that parted at his touch, fluttering eyelashes behind his glasses… Franz leaned into his touch, kissing his fingertips as he did. _God_ , he would drive him mad someday.

Perhaps Franz was in a rush to drive him mad — that had to be the only reason why he let the tip of his tongue touch his fingers as he kissed them, and Ludwig could not just pull away. His thumb went over his lower lip, and at that point they both knew they were just teasing each other, both eager to kiss and be kissed but trying not to give in. At last Ludwig leaned closer, taking his lips in his. He was gentle despite his eagerness, interrupting the kiss with soft pecks now and then, nibbling on where his fingers had been before. Franz chuckled as he felt himself being pushed back towards the quilt.

“W-What are you doing, _Liebchen_?”

His answer was a deeper kiss as Ludwig’s hands moved to his hair and down his sides. He knew what he was doing, both of them did… but sometimes it was still hard for Franz to believe it wasn’t all just a dream. He felt a hand reach up his waist, then his chest and neck, long fingers brushing his skin as gently as they were firm.

Once he found himself underneath Ludwig, he tried to reason with him… He wanted it too, he did, but would he dare to be so intimate outdoors? What if someone saw them? “P-Please, _Liebchen_ , do you really want to do this here?”

He was silenced by lips and teeth on his neck. _Gods_ , it would be hard to reason with him when he knew exactly how to make him melt.

“Don’t worry, _Schatz_ … We’re alone now…” For heaven’s sake, he was muttering against his neck now… and scratching his stubble across his skin, knowing he stood no chance. Whatever he had done these past few months to make Ludwig so… good at this… he was the one to blame, he knew it, but he didn’t care anymore. All he wanted was to let his lover do to him as he pleased under the night sky and the moonlight.

He grabbed at his messy white hair when he felt teeth scraping harder against his skin, and shivered when they were replaced by soft kisses. Ludwig pulled back to look at him, and his eyes seemed to see right through him — he knew him too well, he knew what he wanted… and _God_ , just _how much_ he wanted it.

He sat up, one leg on each side of Franz’s body, and his hands stroked his chest over the light fabric, slowly working on his buttons. Like the first time he had done this, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, admiring every inch of exposed skin while barely touching him. Ludwig helped him out of his shirt, removing Franz’s hands from his belt when he tried to help him undress.

“Not now, _Schatz_ … let me take care of you this time...”

Ludwig was trying his best to communicate what he had in mind, but he couldn’t find the words. _Gods,_ it was so hard for him to know what to say, but he made an effort to speak up. He wanted Franz to hear it. All of it.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this?” He lowered himself again, kissing the spot between his jaw and ear. “You are so beautiful, Franz… So, so beautiful…” He groaned against his skin as he felt the other squirming under him. He knew what he was doing, he knew what he wanted… He wanted Franz to lose himself, to let him take care of him, to forget about everything else and just focus on his pleasure… He would make sure that happened.

“You don’t need to hold back, you know?” He pressed his hips down, his breath shaky at the feeling of his own hard cock against Franz’s body. “I love hearing you… You sound so good when we make love…” He pressed himself harder, getting a gasp from Franz. “Please, _Schatz_ , let me hear you… No one can hear us from here, there’s no need to hold back…”

It wasn’t reasoning that got Franz to finally whimper under him, getting louder at every touch — it was the way Ludwig had said those words in a low voice against his ear, pleading him to let go. He couldn’t find it in him to say no — for how long had he dreamed of being pinned under him like this? Moaning his name as loud as he could as he touched his body as he saw fit? He wanted to let go, he wanted it so much. He wanted to show Ludwig just how he made him feel.

“…beautiful,” he breathed once more. He repeated the word every time his lips left his skin, kissing his whole body as if it was something to be worshipped… and to Ludwig, it was. He kissed him down his neck and collarbone, down his chest and his stomach, his hands gripping him firmly but gently as he showed Franz what he knew he deserved — devotion, pure and simple. He knew he had a hard time conveying that with words, but perhaps his actions would make him understand. He adored his body, his soft form, more delicate than his own, his creamy skin covered with freckles, he just couldn’t keep his hands off him. “You’re gorgeous, Franz. So, so gorgeous.”

His hands moved to his pants, and Ludwig dropped soft, tender kisses on his stomach while he worked on the zipper. He pulled the fabric away, running his hand up and down his thighs. They were thick and soft, and he knew how sensitive Franz’s skin was there. He moved his lips past his cock, already tight against his briefs, and to the inner side of his thighs. He tightened his grip on his legs, grabbing them firmly as he covered them in kisses.

As he had expected, all that Franz could manage was to moan and whisper his name, with a few scattered exclamations and gasps in between. Ludwig pulled away from him, pressing his hands against his waist and hips.

“Turn around, _Schatz_.” His voice wasn’t demanding. It was… gentle. Franz had no problem letting him do whatever he wanted to him, he quite liked that, in fact, but so far he was the one being pleasured; Ludwig was still in his jeans, and he was left completely naked as he bent him over and helped him out of his briefs.

His breath caught in his throat — there he was, outdoors, the evening breeze against his skin, and his lover had just stripped him completely. He held still, expecting Ludwig’s long fingers to spread him open at any time now, to start preparing him to take his cock.

He froze when he felt a warm tongue instead.

Ludwig grabbed him by his thighs, spreading his cheeks apart as he slowly worked his tongue against Franz’s soft skin. He squirmed and pressed himself towards him, despite how self conscious he felt. He tried to speak up, but his hips seemed to be moving on their own.

“L-Ludwig, you don’t— _äch_ — have to—” He tried to focus on his words, but the wet tongue circling his asshole, slowly licking him in such an intimate way…

“Shh, _Schatz_ … I want to. Will you let me... please you tonight?” He licked him once more, more certain this time around. “I have wanted this… to have you like this… for so, so long…”

He had never felt anything like it, and the moment he felt a hand wrap around his cock he knew he was too far gone. He couldn’t control his voice anymore, as pleas left his lips and he rolled his hips back. All he could manage was to call out his lover’s name between shaky breathing and unrestrained moans. Ludwig’s hand pumped his cock in a steady rhythm, his other hand roaming any exposed skin he could reach.

Franz couldn’t keep his body upright any longer — his arms collapsed and he pressed his face to the quilt as he rolled his hips backwards, craving more of his lover’s warm, soft tongue against him, his lips parted as the noises he made became more and more incomprehensible. He was close, too close, he had lost himself in pleasure, and at last, with Ludwig’s hand wrapped tight around his cock, he came.

Ludwig sat back to admire his work; Franz was collapsed on the quilt, legs spread apart, his body hitching with uneven, shaky breath… He had never seen anything more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's gratuitous German:
> 
> Schatz: dear  
> Liebchen: darling  
> Gottverdammt: Goddamn it


End file.
